Howl's Moving Frathouse
by Longcat
Summary: The life and times of the residents of Howl's Moving Frathouse.


**Howl's Moving Frat House**

It was a fine and sunny day and Howl's Moving Frat House was just about to venture into town. Suddenly, a shriek from inside the frat house was heard? It was Sophie, the resident crossdresser, screaming because Howl was smelling his hair again.

"Ohhh. Sophie. Your hair smells so good." Howl shuddered orgasmically as he inhaled the fragrant aroma of Sophie's grey locks.

"Oh god," Sophie cringed as tears the size of apples dripped down his manly, misshapen face.

Poor Howl became discouraged at this and regressed into evilhowlomgwings mode and flew off to the town Castle.

Howl landed on the castle lawn and pulled in his wings, returning to his nonevilhowlomghot mode.

"I am so sexually frustrated because of Sophie being ugly and lame," Howl moaned to himself. He dropped to his knees and crawled to the castle doors in search of the young, supple, plentiful little castle boys.

He wandered down the dark castle hallways when suddenly a supple burst of blonde brightened the area. It was a castle boy! Howl beamed and let out a wail of happy.

The young, supple, blonde castle boy looked up and down the hall at the delighted, obviously not straight man standing a few feet away.

"Oh luscious child," Howl murmured, "you smell so good. Come to my castle and make me cake, and wear tacky checkered aprons."

The young, supple castle boy pondered the strange man's request as Howl continued to embrace the fragrant scent of little boy.

Tired of waiting, Howl became a monsteromgagain and started swooping around the area and scooping the young, supple bodies into his claws. Then he flew away.

Back at the Moving Frat House, Sophie was curled into a ball in the corner, cursing his hideous manliness and jealously towards Howl's timeless beauty. Markl cowered away in the corner opposite, fearing Sophie would rape him.

Sophie looked up into the bleak night sky that wasn't really there and saw a vision. It was so close.

Death was so near.

Spiraling.

Spiraling.

And then Howl came back.

Sophie looked at Howl as he landed inside, holding supple, young bodies in his claws.

Sophie was jealous. So, so jealous.

Howl grinned as he set down the young, supple castle boys, lining them up and admiring their tight, tight, dandy pants.

Markl feared Sophie so much as he began clawing into the floor,fingers bleeding and staring at Howl's tight rump. He's not all too important right now, so he continued to huddle in fear.

The young, supple castle boys exchanged confused glances, and one yelped loudly as Howl swiftly pantsed him.

"Ohhh." Howl shuddered, cradling the boy's pants his arms. "These smell even better than Sophie's underwear."

"Now, youngtobebuttsexed children of the castle," he proclaimed loudly with a flourish, "it is time you shed these dandy pants and wear the tacky checked thongs I made for you."

Calcifer, resting behind Howl in the fireplace, whipped out a pistol and aimed it at the young, supple, castle boys, threatening to shoot them if they refused to shed their pants.

They quickly shed their pants.

Howl stood in ecstasy as he went into joyous convulsions due to the half naked castle boys surrounding his hot, flamboyant self.

"Oh god, Howl," Sophie cried jealously and threw himself into a different corner.

"Cake now," demanded Howl. Rows and rows of firm, young ass ran into the kitchen. Howl decided to venture off to the bath. "Markl, come scrub my flawless back."

Sophie slammed himself against a wall as Howl and his apprentice pranced up the stairs to the washroom.

"Whyyyy," Sophie cried bitterly, "why is Howl such a popular, completely non-straight sexy sexy man!" He wailed, continuing to bleed from his eye.

In the kitchen, the young, supple boys were busying themselves making lots and lots of cake for Master Howl. Upstairs, Markl scrubbed the naked ivory back of Howl.

"Oh Master Howl," said Markl. "I wish my skin were as perfect as yours."

Howl laughed heartily. "Oh young Markl. It's true my skin is gloriously flawless, however, nothing compares to the smooth, pure skin of a supple young boy such as yourself." He flashed a smirk at Markl.

"Oh god," Markl moaned s Howl's instant seduction kicked in, fearing deep in his heart that he would soon be tossed against the sink and howlsexed again.

"Young Markl..." The blue eyes of Howl glinted and he slowly ran his tongue along his rosebud lips, Markl's lifelike folds and creases tempting him so.

Markl winced as Howl sat up and moved in for the kill, his lusty eyes intensely glaring at Markl's baby soft lips.

Suddenly! Sophie axed down the door and shouted like a banshee as he tossed himself into Howl's bathtub.

"Why cant I be young and supple," came his cries, "Why can't you love me instead of always smelling me and my personal items!"

"Foolish man," Howl scolded, "get your not young, supple body out of my bathtub. It is reserved only for the prepubescent. Now go and make me numerous sandwiches."

Sophie sobbed as he crawled out of the tub and away to the kitchen to make Howl a variety of delicious sandwiches.

Markl huddled in the corner once more, hoping Howl's mind would be taken off of the subject of raping his innocent, young crevices. But it was not. Sand witches would come later. ButtsexButtsex, now!

As a requirement, Howl made sure his bathslaves washed him naked, so ripping off Markl's clothes was unnecessary. Leaping like cat out of his bathtub, Howl slammed him into the floor.  
"Oh god yes," he screamed passionately as he smelled the soft brown hair. "Oh god baby, what do you clean your hair with?" It was like an instant orgasm.

Cold.

Wet.

Fragrant.

"Master Howl! Oh god why!" Markl cried as he was heartily molested by Howl's skilled wizard hands.

"Howl," came the soft voice of a young castle boy entering the room. "Your cakes and various sandwiches are ready now."

"Oh god yes, oh god its so good!" Howl let out a throaty groan as images filled his head. Young boys. Asses. Foodstuffs. Young boys with nice asses eating and serving him foodstuffs. Ponies.

Markl sobbed as Howl sniffed deeply, inhaling the scent of his hair. Not again. Markl didn't know if he could take it much longer. The nightly molestations were too much. Just. Too. Much.

Howl stood, towering over the small naked frame. " I'm in the mood for lunch."

And then he walked off into the kitchen, leaving Markl cold and shivering on the tiles.

Howl didn't even glance at Sophie cutting his sandwiches into neat triangles with a chainsaw.

Sophie hacked away at the sandwiches, growling and gritting his teeth in pure jealousy towards Howl's amazing life.

The day resumed normally in Howl's Moving Frat House.

**DAY TWO**

Another day slowly began in the chaos known as Howl's Moving Frat House. Everybody began their morning activities.

Howl woke up in a bed full of child porn and young boys and took forever to start moving.

Markl awoke on the cold, hard, tiles with tear stains on his face.

Sophie stared blankly at a wall while clutching knives to his chest.

and the Prince decided to pay a visit.

The Prince hopped to the castle on his stick of joy, hoping to find glorious mansex from Howl. Oh how he longed for Howl, and his big, strong body and luscious golden locks. He was so jealous of Sophie. The only thing he wanted for Sophie was _death._

The prince burst through the window on his pimpin ride and demanded that the small boys tell him where Howl was. They agreed and he was soon on his way up the stairs and glared angrily at Sophie.

"My sweet slab of man flesh," recited the prince once he passed Howl's door, "I long for you on this fine morning. Leave these prepubescent boys and come into my arms!"

"liek no," muttered Howl.

A castle boy tried to sneak away from the bed, but Calcifer was waiting by the door -- pistol still in hand. He quickly scampered back under Howl's sheets with his fellow young, supple castle boys.

"Whatever." Howl said, facing the Prince as he rose from the bed. "This morning, I feel like spaghetti. Castle boys, make me delicious spaghetti!"

Time froze for the Prince. He was alone. th Howl. With _naked_ Howl. As light poured in and a fanfare of angels sang hallelujahs, the Prince dived at Howl.

"You are mine now!" Came the animal-like roar.

"Oh sweet jesus," yelled Howl.

Howl was pinned down t his soft bed overred with porn and stuffed animals. His face blanched with fear.

"No, stop," he sobbed, "please stop! Oh my god, no grown man as ever been on this bed! I won't be able to have an erection for weeks!" His tears fell.

"Shhhhh my darling," whispered the Prince as he stroked Howl's cheek repeatedly. "Hush, little baby."

Howl wailed and struggled. "No! A grown man's touch will be too harsh on my delicate skin!"

Markl continued to stare at the bathroom wall. He wondered if his life would end soon. He hoped...desperately.

Howl lay on the bed underneath the Prince, traumatized. His eyes were lifeless and bleak. Flashbacks flowed through his mind, of good times, good memories. Memories of supple young rear end. Fragrant. Like a bouquet of flowers picked outside of his cottage prison.

"MARKL! HELP!" Howl screamed, calling for his boy servant. "OH GOD MARKL USE YOUR DARK MAGIC!"

Markl heard the pitiful screams from his fetal position on the ground and reluctantly got up and staggered to Howl's love nest. He glanced in, almost unphased by the Prince molesting poor Howl on his bed.

"Don't just stand there Markl, save me with your dark magic!" Markl stood there contemplating whether or not he should let his Master suffer the same torture he did. He viciously considered leaving him there.

So he did.

For about three hours, the screams and terrible rape continued while downstairs the rest f the frat house ate their meals.

Except Sophie, he was busy carving Howl's name into everything including his arm and the kitchen sink.

"Ohhhh Howl." She moaned.

**DAY THREE**

It was morning, and Howl's ass still throbbed profusely from the Prince's terrifying rape. He needed something to get his mind off of his ass pains.

Looking over at Sophie, he saw that he was molding his frizzy hair into pigtails. Not just any pigtails. MASSIVE pigtails.

An idea came to Howl.

He threw on his tacky jacket, rounded up the young, supple castle boys and Markl, and called for a family meeting in the dining room.

Everybody puzzled as to why Howl would call such a sudden meeting. Soon, Howl appeared in the circle and struck few poses just because he could.

"I've decided today that we will be moving the Frat House."

Blank stares from ll around. The usual.

"Everybody except Sophie, get onto that table." Fearing Howl's wrath and butt pain induced rage, they did so. In a series of cliche sayings and fancy lights, they instantly found themselves enveloped in a strange place.

Dark. Hairy, Warm.

"Oh god, Where are we," cried the castle boys, lost in the depths of this mystifying place.

Markl on the other hand felt breathing down the back of his neck, hot and lusty. "Markl," it heaved, "nobody can stop us here..." and he proceeded to rake ff his tacky jacket and pants because i was really really hot in there. Not in the sexy way, just really hot. And then he ripped Markl's ff too for good measure.

'Guys," Sophie cried, "guys where are you?" He walked around the Frat House which didn't seem to change at all for him. Puzzled, e continued to search, dragging his monstrous hair beasts along behind him.

Sophie stopped in mid-walk as he heard muffled screams. He quizzically looked around the room. "That's Markl. GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU!" He continued to wander around.

Markl clawed through the hairy walls, trying to pull away from the hideous, naked beast behind him.

Due to unhygienic conditions, they didn't stay there very long.

**DAY FOUR**

It was a glorious day in the Moving Frat House; birds were singing, Sophie was crying, and it was Master Howl's birthday. For the occasion, numerous cakes were made and Markl was forced to wear sparkley hot pants. All the Frat House residents gathered together on the front lawn for a party.

Sophie and Markl, with Calcifer too, were seated at a table on the lawn while the young, supple castle boys served them non-alcoholic wine and slices of numerous cake. Yet, Howl was not there.

Pan to Howl in bedroom.

"Just a few more final touches and my greatest poem ever is finalized," he mumbled to himself as he reclined on his pillows. Suffering from temporary writers block he cried himself into a short coma while clutching his stuffed animals to his chest.

He awoke shortly from his temporary coma, and his writer's block was gone. While he was coma-tized, many wonderful visions came to him. He had to include them in his poem.

Frantically writing in these magical moments, the party guests called out for him. With a flourish and great bow which was unneeded since nobody saw it anyways, he lept from his window and crashed upon the frail body of Sophie.

"I have finished!" Howl cried triumphantly as Sophie bled all over the grass.

"Oh god." Markl looked worried. "What have you finished?"

Beaming proudly, Howl pulled out a few pieces of paper. "My birthday poem." He shuffled his papers, ready to read. "About myself."

"You wrote a poem about yourself."

"Yes."

Clapping from the castle boys was heard in the background because Calcifer was threatening to shoot them dead again.

Clearing his throat, Howl began to read from his papers.

"I once was a young boy, charming and supple

living in a house, built in a nupple."

Sophie recovered from his headwound temporarily, figuring Howl's poem was a figment of his concussion.

"One morning I woke with a crash

and a bang

I wanted myself some pancakes

so i sang.

My voice was melodious

It rang n the hills

A star fell from the sky

Into my spills."

Markl jammed his fork into his eye, hoping to dull the pain.

"Into my hands,

a fire demon fell

He said he liked my hair

and that my ass was so swell."

Calcifer made the devil-horns with his hands. He was rocking out to this righteous poem.

"Deciding that my pancakes were long gone and melted

I ate the fire demon and stelted

He stole away my heart and thought it was cool

I got sexually harassed at my school, I mean seriously guys, what the hell."

"Howl," Sophie interrupted, holding an ice pack to his head. "'Stelted' is not a word."

Howl glared at Sophie, and then turned to the castle boys and snapped his fingers. The castle boys grabbed some extra forks, and soon, Sophie was silent.

"Anyway," Howl cleared his throat. "I shall now continue!"

"I went to the prom and took my stuffed animal as a date

but all the kids laughed and something about snakes

So I summoned up Calcfer and he shot them dead

I really like the color that is red."

"..." Markl stared at Howl with his one good eye. "Master Howl...your poem sucks ass. A lot."

"SILENCE MARKL." The blonde wizard waved his hand and Markl's mouth became zippered shut.

"Have I mentioned the day I lost my jacket?

Oh that fateful day, I wanted to smack it.

I rode a bright unicorn over a hill

I was out for the hunt ready to kill."

Dead Silence.

"And then by chance I lost my pants in the war

At this point I was much older than four

I loved small children so much that it hurt

I was had a stuffed kitty that I lovingly named Kurt."

"To die, to sleep, Ay

There's the rub."

"Master Howl," came Markl's voice, "you can get sued for using someone else's work in your poem."

"I SAID SILENCE BATHSLAVE. The guy's dead, he won't care." oh god, loop holes.

"One day I was strolling in town

and saw this strangely ugly man

I pitied and asked his name

and later ate some clam. s."

"The man's name was Sophie

He was daring and bright

which is all a total lie

Smite smite smite."

Markl tried to stick his face in Calcifer.

"Now to the part where I discovered I liked young boys,

So charming and supple and sweet.

I longed for their small bodies, and smell

and their precious, precious ass meat."

"His name was Markl and he was s soft and tender

I invited him to live with me

And we would live n great buttsexual splend'r."

Markl cried at the horrible horrible memories of that night. The chains. The gag. Oh god.

"Soft leather rubbing against pink, warm skin

and Markl's cries and screams

As I watched him wriggle beneath me,

it all just felt like a dream."

"And now we share such a life together

here in this nupple

Why, soon we'll have a cat

and maybe a pupple."

Markl hoped that his flaming hair would burn faster.

"Oh and then Madame Suliman's castle!

the first time I saw, I had to sigh

So many cute little boys all around

with tight dandy pants that showed off their thighs."

"And now for an interlude about my self

I am so charming and magical

I could weep flaming kelfs!"

"With hair blonde like the sky

my eyes are like two pools of blue

in which I could gaze in forever

I'm s hot and touchable like glue twice fry"

"And oh god am I huge

Markl cries every time

So I kiss away his tears

and then thrust in with Fuge."

"Oh the fuge is fantastic

when ts coming from me

my toes are so dainty

like dancing ballerinas on smooth, shiny, plastic."

"Markl's eyes are lifeless after we become one,

I know it's because he is in awe

I stroke his cheek softly

on his cute little buns."

"When I bathe I am joyous

of my amazing physique

I'm like the god of the universe

with my amazing physique."

"And oh those nights I cried

my heart shattered in two

sewn back together

my pants upped and flew."

"Away! Away they soared like eagles in flight

And I loved Markl so hard he could not walk

th next night..."

**DAY FIVE**

Sophie laid on the grass encrusted with blood.

The castle boys slept with their eyes open. Calcifer, again.

Markl cried himself all through the night.

Howl read more of his poem.

"And so I woke

I was in such a brilliant daze

as I stand here on this grass

and I--oh dear jesus, oh my god?"

Howl started to convulse and fell to the ground clutching his knees to his chest.

Markl looked at Howl quizzically as he adorned his eyepatch over the eye he had stuck the fork in to distract himself. "What is it _now_ Master Howl?"

Tears fell down Howl's glorious soft cheeks creating puddles on the lawn. "Markl, I'm having a midlife crisis, can't you see?" He shrieked.

Wailing, Howl clawed at his face and curled into a fetal position. Slime started to cover his body.

"Oh god not this." Markl rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Master Howl, stop it! You're going to flood the lawn."

"I don't care if I flood it, I'm too busy suffering internal conflicts!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Markl," came the soft, weak voice of Howl, "tell me the truth please.Am I...am I not flexible enough? I just feel like I'm not and oh god." He covered his face with his hand in shame. This crisis was too much.

Markl looked uncomfortable and looked around, avoiding the question.

Looking up and through the slimy film on his face, Howl glared at Markl and picked up a rock, throwing it at the boy's face. "TELL ME NOW, BATHSLAVE!"

"OWWWW!" Markl fell back, rubbing his cheek. "No! You're not. You just can't hold certain positions, Master Howl."

"OH GOD IT'S TRUE!" Howl continued to wail.

Markl left to tend to his facial wound.

The sun moved across the sky. Eventually, Howl stood up from his balled up position. "I've got it," he whispered to himself. "I've got it."

Sophie slowly began to pick himself up shakily.

"YOGA!" Screamed the wizard into the heavens, throwing back his head and flinging his arms backwards. His left arm rendering Sophie unconscious again as it slammed into the back of his head.

Spinning on his heel, Howl crushed the body below him as he ran to the Frat House in search of the phone book to look up Yoga places. Howl later decided that his midlife crisis was all a dream.

Sophie resumed bleeding on the lawn.

TO BE CONTINUED...:' D!


End file.
